fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Sky Pretty Cure
is the fourth and final season of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series which replaced Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! in winter 2016. The season focuses on the Sky Pretty Cures fighting their final fight against the eternal darkness for which they need the eternal power of colors. Like the season's predecessors, The Final Sky Pretty Cure includes funny scenes that are not necessarily connected with the story plot. Also, family elements are added to the season's theme. The Final Sky Pretty Cure is also known as and is the fourth season of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. Story :Follow this link to find all exisiting episodes Unbelievable! Catastrophe has returned once more! Shocked, the girls make them ready for the true final fight. Remembering how it went the first time, they are happy they have some support this time. However, Catastrophe hides behind a new generation of shadow people until his wounds from the past fight are healed. Now, they girls still have some time to get stronger together as a team and as single fighters. Giving up is not an option...! Characters Main Characters Guards of the Rainbow The mascots of the Series are called Guards of the Rainbow or also Color Guards, who have the duty to protect the color of the rainbow and become the partners of the Pretty Cures. * Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. * Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformatuin partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. * *Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daii". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. * Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~mido". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. * Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~ao". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. * White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiro". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. * Pink is a creature from Skyriver. She is Rubellit's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~awa". Pink gives Rubellit the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of love. * Purple is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amethyst's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~re". Pink gives Amethyst the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of dreams. Last Warriors * Catastrophe is the main boss of the Sky Pretty Cure series. He attacked the Cures in Sky Pretty Cure and came now back to have his revenge. * Modokun is one of the new humans Catastrophe created to finally defeat the Pretty Cures. Due to this, he has no real personality and cares for nothing. * Mayonaka is a villain created by Catastrophe to attack the Pretty Cures. * Kitain is a villain created by Catastrophe to attack the Pretty Cures. * Awane is a villain created by Catastrophe to attack the Pretty Cures. * Tamashi is a villain created by Catastrophe to attack the Pretty Cures. * Megahowas are the mosters of this season. Other Characters * - Ayane is the mother of the Akahane family, who owns the Feather Bell Restaurant along with Akahane Daisuke, her husband. Ayane is Ruby and Robin's mother, who is seen take over the work of a waitress at the Feather Bell. * - Daisuke is the father of the Akahane family, who owns the Feather Bell Restaurant along with Akahane Ayane, his wife. Daisuke is Ruby and Robin's father, who is the chef at Feather Bell and takes care of the restaurant's finances. * - Mitsuko is Topaz's mother, who lives at works at the Yellow Sun Ranch together with Kouki, her husband. She used to work as a chef of a traditional restaurant when she was younger but then stopped for her family. * - Kouki is Topaz's father and actual owner of the Yellow Sun Ranch. He took over the Yellow Sun Ranch after his parents died to keep the ranch run by the family. He convinced Mitsuko to join his work at the ranch. * - Kazuki was Topaz's older brother who died when he was two years old. Topaz never met him because he passed away a year before she was born. Kazuki was only mentioned in the whole series. * - Haru is a bakery owner living in Feather Castletown. She is Amber's aunt, who took care of Amber many years ago. Since her parents are busy with work many times, she lives with her aunt Haru. * - Hinata is a full-time business woman, who lives and works at the modern part of Feather Castletown. Hinata is Haru's younger sister. Hinata asked Haru to take care for Amber while she and Kenshin are busy with work. * - Kenshin is an expert in financial things and Amber's father. He and his wife, Hinata, life and work at the modern part of Feather Castletown. They gave Amber to his sister-in-law Haru to give Amber a peaceful childhood. * - Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister, who is three years older than Emerald. When they were younger both were taking ballet classes until it was revealed that Emerald is more the sport person than the dancer. * - Sakura is Tsubaki and Emerald's mother. She lives together with her family at Arc-en-ciel Tower in Feather Castletown. Sakura used to be a figure skater when she was younger. She stopped after she's got injured. * - Isamu is Tsubaki and Emerald's father. He lives together with his family at Arc-en-ciel Tower in Feather-Castletown. Isamu is a local sports reporter. Isamu might be the reason why Emerald is pretty interested in sports, especially soccer. * - Yuki is Sapphire's older brother, who is not just excellent at the keyboard but also good at repairing technical stuff. So every time something breaks, Sapphire asks Yuki for help. Yuki is part of a band which he formed with his best friends back in Middle School. * - Skye is Yuki and Sapphire's mother. A pretty famous entertainer. Even though she rarely appears on TV, she is very successful with what she's doing. She was born and lived her childhood long in America until she moved to Japan with her family. * - Kaito is Yuki and Sapphire's father. A high rated police officer who usually has to work late so he's seen very rarely in the anime. He is still very respected by his family, for being able to have a family and being full time police officer at the same time. * - Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Kumiko is the person who cares for Diamond the most time. Diamond has quite a lot from her grandmother; not just the calm personality but also the knowledge of listening to her heart instead of her head. * - Rei is Rubellit's older sister, who just graduated from High School. She acts a little bit like Rubellit's boss and can even tell her Manager, Renka Katsuo what to do. Rei might seem harsh but is actually just worried about her younger sister. * - Manami is Rubellit's mother, who used to work for a big newspaper company in Toyko. Manami quit her job a while before heir family moved away. Currently, she only publishes her articles on online platforms that pay her better than the company ever did. * - Takumi is Rubellit's father and a nature loving scientist, who had to quit his work due to health problems. He moved with his family to Feather Castletown to start a new life for him and his family. In the new town, he helps out at some stores, to support his family. * - Asuka is Amethyst's younger sister who died while a car accident. Asuka was very important to Amethyst. She supported her with everything she was up to, even though they fought sometimes. Asuka loved wolves and dogs, this is why Amethyst likes them too. * - Haruna is Amethyst's mother who died while a car accident. Haruna was a popular author who wrote 'grown up stories' but also children based stories. Amethyst always loved her stories and even dreams to be just like her one day. * - Ayumu is Amethyst's father. He is the only family she has after her mother and her sister died during a accident. Amethyst looks up to her father, who managed to keep them two together after the incident. * - Aziz is Low's father coming from Kamon, just like Low. He is a caring person who only uses his powers to protect the ones he loves and that are important to him. Low has stated that he always looked up to his father. He also said, that Aziz doesn't trust Catastrophe at all. Locations * - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school that all the girls attend to. Items * - The main transofmation item of this season. * - Rubellit's and Amethyst's transform item. * - Sky Pretty Cure's main weapon. * - Pretty Cure Rainbow Star's main weapon. Movies * * Merchandise Trivia *At the end of the season, all Cures become one, powerful being, called the "Rainbow Angel" to defeat Catastrophe forever. *''Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!'' and The Final Sky Pretty Cure could be one season together, since the first two seasons have both more than 40 episodes. *The Sky Pretty Cure series has the largest number of Cures, with total 10 main Cures. References Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the name and the original concept belongs to Toei Animation, TV Asahi and their original creators! However, the Sky Pretty Cure Series belongs to FairySina and FairySina only! Every content, artworks, characters, etc. is originally created by FairySina! No one else, beside FairySina is allowed to use anything from the series! The Sky Pretty Cure Series and everything around it belongs to FairySina on Wikia, TLoZ-Freack123 on DeviantArt and CreativeHeroAnn on tumblr and twitter! Further more, some artworks, character profiles and screenshots are done with help of bases of actual animes. If that is the case, the original work is always credited by FairySina on DeviantArt! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina's main series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Action Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Sky Themed Series